


A caring demon?

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Human! Amon, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Akira is sick so Amon took care of him while the Makimuras are busy.





	A caring demon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeckOfSteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeckOfSteel/gifts).



> I got three of my remaining wisdom teeth remove and it hurts badly.

A wet cough was heard around the room. In the case of Akira, he refuse to see Ryo at all to help. The Makimura family are busy so this will be hell for Akira.... Or is it?

He suffered a dream during his sick days which is the demon he is controlling, Amon. Of course, Akira is si k to fight but Amon seem concern about Akira. Then Akira woke up, no sign of Amon anywhere. It was relief for the teen until he heard.

"Hey kid?" Spoke a voice which sounded gruff at Akira's misery.

The teen sat up, he nearly freaked out.

Amon?!?!!

"What?" Amon spoke, he look human, he look like an athlete with the tear-streaked markings underneath his eyes, like Akira.

Then Amon sigh, rubbing his forehead with a palm. "Listen, am I going to babysit you or what?" Akira look at Amon, "Well.." but he cough, "Yes, Amon.." the demon went to the bathroom, the demon seem jealous, then he found it, a towel which is small enough to fit in two hands.

Akira had notice Amon coming back with a damp towel. Then Amon spoke to Akira, "Hey, get well soon, kid."

Several minutes later

Ryo drove to to see Akira, after removing his shoes and walking into Akira's room to find Akira, fast asleep with a wet towel over his forehead. "Great." Ryo thought to himself and peck Akira's cheek.

6 days later

"Akira!" Called out Akiko which cause Akira to wake up from a nap to check on her, her face was etched with worry. "What?" The teen ask then Akiko answered, "Ryo had fell ill. You are sick 6 days ago."

Ryo had some explaining to do when he gets better.


End file.
